Broken
by phantomworks
Summary: With an abusive father, Yugi has a hard enough life as it is without the King of the School breathing down his neck. Yet when they get closer in order to repay a debt on Yami's part, will the two see past their differences? Or is Yugi truly broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: here's a new one for ya!

**Alice; what's it about?**

Phantomworks; well, you'll just have to read it. then you'll know.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for me. Yami Atem, CEO of Sennen Corp. I made a new fashion statement this morning when I accidentally wore two different shoes. A business deal was closed successfully and every person at school had bowed down to me as king or the student body. Literally. Yes. A perfectly normal day.

"I can't believe that music this annoying is even in existence!" I complained, slamming my milkshake onto the café table. My cousin, Seto rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his shake before he graced me with his speech.

"You could tell them to change the radio station if you're so annoyed by it." he pointed out. Oh the words of wisdom that flowed from his mouth. Sarcasm people. But I ignored it for now.

"You have a point there. WAITER!" I called without even turning. I knew that one of the fools here would come to answer my every need. One turned after he set the coffee mug onto another table.

"Can I help you?" the waiter asked.

I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise. This person was most definitely _not_ in the café when we came in. The waiter looked like myself! … well, sort of. My tri-colored hair had more blonde streaks that flew up like reverse lightning and I just knew that I was definitely taller.

"You're new." I commented.

"Obviously." The teen said, annoyed. "Tristan's shift ended and I took over his tables. My name's Yugi. How can I help you?" The teen fake-smiled at me, probably because he knew that I was going to be a pain in his side.

I wasn't going to let him off the hook yet though. "Are you trying to copy my look?" I growled. Sure I was off subject, but the waiter didn't have to show so much confusion in his amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I couldn't tell if that was an apology or if he really had no clue what was going on. I decided to bet on the later.

"My look- my hair, my height. They're all natural so give up your sorry excuse for idolization." I crossed my arms as I gave the order. Because that's what this waiter was, a fan. I hated it when fans went too far and tried to impersonate me.

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Oh so he wanted to deny it when I was looking at proof? Well two could play at that game! My eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to speak when good ol' cousin of mine interrupted to break up the fight. "Can you change the radio station? It's very annoying."

… and apparently started a new one.

"No." 'Yugi' said, crossing his arms childishly. Now this was just getting ridiculous!

I slammed my fist onto the table, "Why the H*** not?"

I noticed the other flinch, but he calmly almost dead-like replied, "The radio is for staff use only."

"You think I care!" I growled. If the pipsqueak didn't give into my demands this instant, he would incur my wrath! I'll make sure that this runt never stepped foot into the business world in this town ever again. Oh the many things I could do.

"Change. The station. Now." I said darkly. The tone in my own voice threw me off-guard. I didn't know I could sound so threatening!

The tone seemed to effect the other teen, amethyst eyes widening and he shot off. He flipped the radio station as he flew by and under the employee counter. Probably crying his eyes out, not that I cared. No, I stared after him with a victorious smirk that caused several of my fan girls to faint.

Seto stared at me in amazement, "How the H*** did you do that?" he asked quite calmly though I knew he was dieing to know. Of course I knew why too. He would try to use it on a certain mutt that I saw him constantly taunting.

"I have no clue. Maybe he just recognized that I could make his life a living H***? I am Yami Atem after all." I knew that I was smirking arrogantly by the roll of my cousin's eyes.

"Sure. That's it" the brunette murmured, taking another sip of his milkshake. Suddenly he perked up and shoved his milkshake away. I turned to where he was looking and noticed a certain blonde head of hair. Speaking of dogs.

The mutt leaned under the counter where the runt had disappeared to. Only moments later his head shot up again, anger being the most prominent emotion on his face and he whipped around to glare at our table.

"Oh goody. I was just getting bored." My cousin teased. I looked at him questioningly but was cut off with a-

"What da H*** Kaiba? What's wrong wit' ya?" the mutt shouted, his hands balled into fists. Was it really smart to yell in your place of employance? Most likely not, but I doubted the mutt cared at the moment.

"Whatever are you talking about, Mutt?" Seto rested his head in his hand, but I could hear the subtle traces of curiousity in his voice. Though he was toying with the blonde, he really wanted to know what the other was accusing him of.

Said dog glared at him, "You made Yug' cry! Do you even have a heart B*******?"

Seto looked to me at the words. Who was Yug'? Suddenly, it seemed to click with me and I pointed to the employee counter across the room. Seto looked shocked… or as shocked as he could in public view. Then he looked angry, sending me a glare which I happily ignored. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Get your facts straight mutt. Yami made that wuss cry, not me."

Oh sure, now let's play pin-the-blame game. The dog turned his hateful glare onto me which of course, I also ignored. It was much easier than ignoring my cousin's. I took another sip of my milkshake.

"What do ya have ta say fer yourself?" the mutt slammed his hands onto the table, rattling the milkshake glasses. I would've said that if he knocked over my milkshake I'd have another free of charge, but I don't think this was the right time or place for a fight to break out. Also, I have a meeting to get to and didn't want to come covered in another's blood. Not good for business transactions.

I glared right back at him and he seemed to unconsciously back off, "I ordered him to change the station and he refused. The he ran away crying. It's as simple as that." I finished. I could feel my cousin's incredulous stare on me. Sure I had left out a few details, but they weren't that important. To me at least. So I didn't care.

The mutt glared again, "You betta stay 'way from Yug', hear me?" he then jabbed a finger into my face, but before I could contemtplate breaking it off, he stormed away. My eyes narrowed dangerously on his figure as the other walked off, but my cousin had other plans and put a restraining hand on my arm.

"He's mine, remember? I've claimed him." Seto reminded me. I fall back against my chair with an angry thud. Of course I remembered, but I could stand people talking down to me like that.

"I've had enough of this place, Seto. Let's go." I shoved the half-finished milkshake away from me and got up. Bill in hand I was about to go pay when Seto stopped me.

"Yami, what about the-" I cut Seto off with a sharp-

"What did the waiter do? He doesn't deserve a tip." I snapped, paid and left, leaving the taller teen to follow at his pleasure. As I climbed into my limo, my only thought was that I hoped to never see that snivly runt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; okay, I know I said that I would finish Bye Atem before starting another story, but these chapters I'm posting have been lying around begging to be typed up. Please forgive me?

**Alice; doubtful.**

Phantomworks: uhn! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe ya let him order ya around! Why Yug?" Joey continued his rant as I covered my ears at the ruckus. I sighed as he continued on and on, ignoring the stares we were receiving.

"Joey, calm down. You don't want detention again, do you?" I asked my voice quiet. Joey stopped his ranting and slumped in his chair.

"no." he said, dejectedly, "But really, Yug. Why'd ya give in like dat?"

"I… I don't know… he just sounded like… 'him'." I hung my head. Joey's eyes widened and I know he would've tried to comfort me, but the bell rang at that moment. The teacher came in, ordering everyone to their sears.

Joey turned around then and I was left with my own thoughts. Mainly concerning that obnoxious and hurtful CEO. Yeah, I know who he was, but I didn't care. He couldn't make my life any worse. After all, I did live with-

"Mr. Atem! How many times have I told you? No texting in class!" our English teacher, Mrs. Lt'te yelled at my look-alike from across the room. Of course he would be in nearly all of my classes and never spoken to me once. Well, before yesterday, that is. I'm so glad he didn't recognize me when we fought-erm… spoke. That would've been the end of my secret job.

A was of crinkled paper hit my forehead, and then rebounded onto my desk. Rubbing the tingling sensation on my brow, I unwrinkled the paper and read the hastily written message. I smirked and wrote back quickly, sending the paper over Joey's shoulder in front of me.

I always win bets. I grinned.

I was called on for a question then, standing up and answering quickly before sitting back down to my thoughts. Absently I wondered if 'Mr. Atem' had recognized me, but reasoned with myself that he was probably too busy texting or something to pay attention to class.

That is until I felt eyes drilling into the back of my head. Shuddering, I looked up from my notes, glancing around to find whoever was staring. My eyes trailed behind me, to the back row of chairs- far right. Scarlet eyes burned in my direction. For some unknown reason, I couldn't look away and fear started to build in my chest.

Then he looked down, his phone appearing in his hand. Quickly, I turned back before he could capture me in his fiery gaze again. The bell couldn't seem to ring fast enough as I squirmed under his glare the rest of the class time. Once it rung, I was out of here!

"Yugi. Please meet with me after class." Mrs. Lt'te said, drawing my attention away from the slowly ticking clock.

"Huh?" I asked. Did I do something?

"You heard me. Here. After class." The teacher enunciated as the bell chose that minute to ring and signal the end of school. I sighed, grumbling and remained in my seat while Joey threw me a sympathetic look and scrambled out of the class.

I didn't even notice Yami leave until he slugged my shoulder. Ouch! I have a bruise there and you just _have_ to punch it? He smirked at my pained look and left, following his blue-eyed cousin into the hall.

The teacher motioned me up to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Lt'te?" I could tell that this wasn't going to go well.

"Mutou, it has come to my attention that your homework and test scores have been falling lately. Is something the matter?" Mrs. Lt'te asked in aggravated concern.

Shoot! When had that started? Quick! I need an excuse!

"Well to tell the truth, Joey and I go to play at the arcade after school. I guess that I haven't spent a lot of time on studies…" I hung my head. That was the best excuse I could give that wasn't the truth. Yes, I have a secret after school job that's against the rules and I'm too dead tired after working to even study. Yeah, sure. That'll fly.

"Well, make sure to stop, or at least go home earlier so that you can study. If you fail another test, I'll have to call your parents." The teacher looked through her grade book as she spoke. As such, she didn't see my face turn to complete horror before I composed myself. I couldn't have her calling my father. That would ruin everything.

I plastered on a smile and bowed respectfully, "Of course, I understand, Mrs. Lt'te. Is there anything else?"

"As long as you keep up with your studies, I have nothing else to say. You may leave." She dismissed me. After shrugging my backpack on, I was out of the class and school building in a minute flat.

Or I would've been, if I hadn't of run into someone.

"Ow!" I yelped, falling back unto my butt. My book bag went flying and my books scattered across the floor. The person I ran into groaned as he picked himself up.

"Watch where you're going!" he barked. I stiffened. I knew that voice almost as well as the tone it was using. My pride was telling me to fight back, but my instinct was telling me to turn tail and run.

Needless to say, I settled for a compromise.

"S-sorry…" I didn't even look up at him as I gathered my books.

He scoffed, "you better be." With that he walked off, two sets of footsteps receding. Two? Must've been his cousin. I shoved the last book into my book bag and stood up. As I was passing the impact zone, something glinted in my peripheral vision.

?

I picked up the shiny thing and realized it was a set of car keys. If someone lost there, they would be in big trouble. I sighed; my conscience wouldn't let my just leave them. I was already late to work for Pete's sake! Sighing again, I walked into the small parking lot and took a quick glance around seeing if anyone was having any immediate trouble finding their keys.

Seeing no one, I pressed the 'panic' button on the car remote and it sent a really high pitched squealing and honking car into fits. I ran there as fast as I could, turning off the panic button to stop the horrible noise. My breath caught as I came to a stop.

The sight that met my eyes was the glory of all car-dom. A sleek and shiny red convertible seemed to smirk at me with its delicately painted flames. Its top was rolled down, displaying the soft light-tan leather interior. If I had ever dreamed toe the perfect cay, it would be this beauty.

And it just had to be _his_ car.

"What are you doing with my car keys?" was that tone always in his voice? This time I merely flinched and maybe took a step back, but I didn't run away.

"I found them on the ground. I didn't know whose they were so I was thinking-"

"That you would just take my car?" he was livid, but at least the tone was gone. I glared at him, staring straight into his crimson eyes.

":no. I don't' take what's not mine. Joey might, but I don't." for a while there, it became a stare-off, neither of us talked, neither of us blinked. Knowing I was way late for work, I ended the tare-off by shoving his keys between us.

"Though it has been a pleasure fighting like two arguing school girls with you, I really must be on my way." I snapped tauntingly. He snatched the keys from my hand. However, before I could leave, he spoke up, for once not yelling at me.

"What do you want?" I was stopped by this question.

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow at his question.

"What do you want?" he repeated, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"… To leave?" I started to walk away again, but he caught my wrist and refused to let go.

"No, I mean as a reward for not taking my car." He was persistent! Couldn't he see that I didn't do it for a reward?

"Let go of me!" I jerked my hand out of his grasp and took two steps back, watching carefully if he decided to try anything else. "I don't want anything from you."

"And I'd rather get out of here to actually have fun today so just tell me something that I can give you so that I can leave." He crossed his arms. "It could be anything –new car, new house, a million dollars-"

My eyes widened. Anything? I've always wanted a new car… or a car in general for that matter. But if I had a million dollars, then I could pay off my dad's debts and still have some left-over… of course, then my dad would take the money and make more debts. I thought my choice over carefully.

"Anything?" I asked. He nodded impatiently.

There was a long pause between us. I spoke again, "You work or rather own a company, right?"

His crimson eyes widened, and then narrowed. I could tell that he was forcing himself not to growl or taunt me in any way. Suddenly, I was starting to rethink my decision, but I would force myself to go through with it.

"And you know that I work at the café down town, right?" this time, his eyes grew puzzled, though they still carried that vicious glint in them. Slowly, he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I got to the point, "Could you give me a job, any job, at your company?"

Complete puzzlement over took him and he took a step back in surprise at my request. "We aren't hiring at the moment." He said simply.

Inhaling sharply, I continued with my request. "Please! It doesn't even have to be that long! A week- two weeks at tops!"

Indecision showed in his eyes behind the careful mask that he had fixed in place. I tried again, pleading with big eyes that usually got me what I wanted, "please?" I whispered.

Finally caving in, he glared at me with crimson eyes, growling, "Fine! Be at my office at the top floor of Sennen Corp. at 8 o'clock Saturday morning. I'll give you your job there. If you are late, the deal's off. I don't accept lazy workers."

With that, he opened his car door with enough force to nearly rip it off its hinges, climbed in, and then slammed it hard enough to shake the vehicle.

I cringed when the tires squealed as he zoomed out of the parking lot, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Now I had two jobs which meant twice the income. If I save up enough, I could move out and get a small apartment pretty soon.

Thinking such thoughts, I raced to my current job to tell Joey all about the encounter. Little did I know that at that deal, I had signed my life away.

Phantomworks; and that's the end of this chapter.

**Alice; but not of the ones you need to type?**

Phantomworks; nope. (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: heh, I wrote a lot on this one…

**Alice: as we can all see.**

Phantomworks; eh-heh… I don't own Yugioh or its characters…

Chapter 3

How dare he! First he finds my car keys and I'm absolutely sure that if I wasn't there he would've taken my car! Then he thinks I'm joking when I offered a reward. I hate being indebted to people like him. Now he's asking for a job at my company?

"We aren't hiring at the moment." I said simply. _Or ever._ I corrected in my head. He inhaled sharply- most likely not expecting my answer.

"Please! It doesn't even have to be that long! A week –two weeks tops!" well, that was a little better. Then I could have the immense pleasure of firing him.

I refocused on him only to have all my resolve broken by two wide almost tearful eyes that begged me to accept. His eyes were a pretty amethyst color. Wait –pretty?

"Please?" he whispered, once again breaking my concentration. His voice made me shiver and I glared twice as much as before, but he didn't stop the pleading look.

"Fine!" I snapped, "Be at my office at the top floor of Sennen Corp at 8 o'clock Saturday morning. I'll give you your job there. If you are late, the deal's off. I don't accept lazy workers." With the last words coming as a growl, I climbed into my car and sped off. I didn't once look back as I drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets. Digging in my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed my cousin's number.

"Hello, Kaiba Corp. Kaiba speaking." A higher pitched voice greeted me.

"Mokuba. Get off the phone. I need to speak to your brother." I didn't have time for his games today.

"Yami? Is that you? How've you been?" Mokuba's voice asked cheerfully.

"Just fine and DANDY! Now give me Seto!" I growled, accelerating over the speed limit. Eh, 30… 75, what's the difference?

Mokuba squeaked an affirmative and handed off the cell phone with an "It's for you."

Seto's voice came over next. "Hello?"

"Seto. I've got a huge problem!" I narrowed my eyes even though he couldn't see. I hate asking anyone, even my cousin for help.

"Yami?" oh how the brother's reactions are so alike. I growled as a reply. "What's this problem? You know that if it's that teacher, you could just have her fired."

I knew that, but I wasn't going to take care of that issue… yet. "That's not what I'm talking about. The wimp asked me for a job today at my company!"

"Wimp?" Seto questioned, clearly not connecting the wimp with … well – the wimp.

"The one from the café!" I growled again. I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Oh, Mutou, Yugi. Family of two has a C-average and secret after school job." Seto must've been looking at a back ground check of the wimp. Absently, I wondered when he ordered for it to be done, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"Yes, him. He asked for a job today!" I repeated.

"And you don't want to give him one?"

"No, I don't."

"Then just don't hire him."

"I can't. It's repayment for finding and handing over my car keys."

"Then hire him and fire him."

"He put the time limit minimum for a week." I was really beginning to hate my hatred of being indebted to people.

"Then there's only two other options."

"Two?"

"Unless you want to hire him as a regular employee and have rumor going about in the media as to why you treat him so badly."

"Who said I'd treat him badly?" but even as I was talking, I grimaced. Drat –that plan wasn't going to work.

"I know what you're thinking, Yami. It's what I would've done. Anyway, your two choices are (1) to give him a janitor job or menile tasks that keep him busy all day so you never see him…"

I stopped at a red light, thinking. That pan might work…

"Or you could hire him as your personal secretary and boss him around and embarrass him like you do –or did with your other secretary before you fired her."

Boss him around? Embarrass him? I think I like this plan much-much better. And I did need a new secretary; the last one wasn't efficient enough.

The guy behind my honked his horn and I turned, glared at him, and honked back.

"Yami… are you driving while talking on your cell phone?" there was a dangerous tone in my cousin's voice that said _don't mess with me. _

Of course, then I had to.

"May~be~…" I sang, my mood instantly much happier. I hit the accelerator.

"Yami! How many times have I told you? That's dangerous!"

"Yes, that's why I only call _you_ while driving." I smirked.

"That doesn't help anything!" though his voice was calm, I knew he was beyond rage. I think that was a new record for me in getting him angry. Thought I'm not certain it was an all time high –usually only a certain blonde dope managed that.

"Oh fine. I'll talk to you later." I rolled my eyes.

"Preferably while _not_ driving."

"No promises!" I sang again, and then snapped the phone shut. Seto had given me the perfect way out in the deal with 'Yugi'. Well, not necessarily a way out, but it sure brightened my whole day. As well as reminding me of something else. Flipping the phone open, I dialed another number.

"Hello? Is this the head of the school board for Domino High?" I asked. Upon hearing an affirmative, I continued, "Yes, this is Yami Atem. I'm having some problems with your staff… no, only one member… Mrs. Lt'te? … I see. Please make sure you take care of that quickly. Thank you."

Snapping the phone shut again, I grinned. Life was so much more fun when you had power.

Phantomworks; heh heh, that's another chapter done.

**Alice; how many do you have?**

Phantomworks: only like… 20 or so… maybe more…

**Alice: wow… and you try to say that you have writer's block?**

Phantomworks: I do! Sort of… this was before that!

**Alice; sure, sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: okay, this is the last one for this story… so far…

**Alice; don't work on it until you finish the other one, okay?**

Phantomworks; no promises! (^^) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

_Bing._

"10th floor, thank ya, thank ya very much!" the elevator voice announced. For some reason, the computer voice was programmed to sound like Elvis Presley. I tapped my foot impatiently and checked my watch.

7:48. I know I won't be late, but I couldn't believe how apprehensive I am. Joey didn't help with his reaction when I told him. His eyes bugged out of his head and he started ranting about stuck-up right-boys and trying to shame me out of it.

Of course, when I told him about my apartment plan –that soon ended. He still wasn't too keen on me working for Yami, but he could see my reason and said he'd try to do something similar. Also, I told my manager that I might need to change my hours and he was okay with it.

Now all I had to do was meet my new 'boss'. And that's when it hit me. I was working for Yami Atem, CEO and my newly found rival.

I was so dead.

But it was too late to turn back because the elevator doors had opened on the 20th floor. I gulped and stepped out of the elevator. Who know? Maybe it won't be so bad? I mean, I could do janitorial stuff. Paperwork isn't so bad, what else is there to do in a company?

I eyed the empty secretary's desk curiously, wondering if the employee was simply late. Passing by it without another thought, I found my way to Yami's office. The lights were on so I decided that he was in. taking a deep-breath, I knocked on the door.

No answer. Another knock.

"I told you I didn't want to be dist-" Yami opened the door at that moment and I took a step back. I swear I wasn't really afraid of him. It was just instincts! Really!

He stood there, a slight look of confusion on his face before he seemed to recognize me. A glare, yup –he recognized me. I glared back. He stepped aside and let me into his office.

I must say, it was quite spacious. An entire wall was made of glass windows so that you could see the entire city. A huge desk was positioned in front of it with a really comfy chair. Blue was a main color theme along with some neutral colors which I hadn't expected from Yami's really outgoing and arrogant nature.

"Sit down." He ordered. I glared at the back of his head, but sat down at one of three chairs in front of his semi-circle desk. He looked me over as he walked around his desk to his chair, rolled it out and sat down. He propped his feet up on the top of his desk, "Let's get down to business."

I nodded my head in agreement. The sooner I was out of his office, the better.

"We don't have a lot of openings at the moment, but we do have a few. Janitorial, business, paperwork, engineering, manufacturing, electrical… many choices." He was texting with his phone as he was talking to me. "But it has come to my attention that my company needs a new secretary. Perhaps you noticed the empty desk on the way in?"

I nodded, but he didn't look up to check as he continued, "So, you will have the job of being my personal secretary."

I slowly nodded, that didn't sound so hard. Being a secretary isn't all that hard of a… wait –PERSONAL? Even as I stared at him with dread, he continued.

"You will have all the normal duties of a secretary as well as a personal assistant. You will come when I call and you will do anything I tell you to. And I mean _anything! _ You will come here right after school and leave at 9:00 or whenever I leave for the night. If one day I don't come in, you work until 7:00. Any other questions?"

Without even waiting for me, he got up from his chair. "Since it's the weekend you can start right away on the work that's been piling up." He opened a cabinet drawer and pulled out several stacks of papers and shoved them into my lap. "You are not allowed to leave today until all these are finished."

My eyes widened in horror. All there papers? I couldn't even lift the stack! I looked up to ask for help when our eyes connected. His fiery gaze spoke volumes and it warned me not to even try to talk him into anything. Trying to be as small as possible, I struggled to lift the papers and stumbled out of his office. If this was only the first day, what would the others be like? I sighed.

Yep, I am so dead.

Phantomworks: okay, that's all for now.

**Alice: great.**

Phantomworks; now onto the other stories! (^^)

**Alice: wait, say what?**


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: Here's an update after almost three years!

**Alice; LET THE CROWDS REJOICE!**

Phantomworks: yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

So I ended up taking the runt on as my secretary. To my surprise, he's actually pretty good at the position. He got the month's worth of paperwork filed in about two hours. Much faster than that other assistant I had.

Knew I should've never hired her.

Well, now that he's got that done, I have to give him more work. Technically, I don't _have_ to, but it's so fun to pile work on people, especially him.

It'll be so fun to drive him out of here and out of my life for good! By the end of the week, he'll hate me for sure!

"Mr. Mutou, please come to my office." I buzzed him on the intercom. Not the building's one, rather the one connecting my office with his desk. Couldn't be bothered to get up, now could I?

"Yes… sir?" he asked in a monotone voice. Oh, that's no fun! He's going to try and act emotionless! That will take all the fun out of picking on him! I'll just have to fix that.

"Go get me a cup of coffee." I ordered. Instead of immediately scurrying out the door like the last assistant, he blinked owlishly at me.

"You already have a cup." He pointed out. Looking down to my left, I noticed that I did, indeed, have a mug of coffee already present.

"It's cold." I insisted. He raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I can see the steam from here."

Growling a bit, I grabbed the mug by the handle and dumped its contents into my trash can. "I finished it! Now get me another cup!"

"You just wasted perfectly good cup of coffe!" he cried indignantly.

"Get. Me. Coffee. _Now!_" I growled, using the tone of voice that I had previously thought I didn't have. It had gotten a quick response out of him last time, and surprisingly worked just as well this time.

Squeaking, he fled the room in a manner that left me quite dazed. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. Can the runt teleport? Blinking twice and shaking my head, I looked down to sign a few more papers when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, thinking it was another employee coming in for a raise. A soft click made me look up in time to see the runt close the door behind him as he left. Glancing down, I spied the cup of coffee.

I could've sworn the employee lounge was three floors down and I knew it took at least two minutes for the elevator to arrive at the top floor. Maybe the runt really could teleport?

Only one way to test that theory.

I pressed the intercom button, "Mr. Mutou, come here please."

Hearing a distressed squeak in response, I smirked and sat back in my chair to wait. Taking the same amount of time as before, he opened the door and closed it behind him, though he kept his back to the wood and barely inched forward.

Now he was acting timid? I just don't understand him. I waited for him to speak before realizing he was going to keep completely silent. Playing that game now, are we?

"This coffee is too dark." I said, pouring the contents into the trash can. "Fix it."

He almost seemed relieved as he scurried over and snatched the cup from my hand before hurrying out. Staring at the clock, I mentally timed him. Exactly two minutes and thirty seconds later, a new mug was placed on my desk. Before he could run out again, I called out, "Wait!"

He turned with an almost terrified look on his face. Slowly, I grabbed the mug and took a sip. Anticipation showed clearly on his face as he fidgeted and edged closer to the door. Pouring the contents own again into my trash can, I said, "Too bland. Try again."

I thought I saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. The mug was out of my hands, too, as he calmly walked out the door. Once again, I timed him to exactly two minutes and thirty seconds when the mug was again placed on my desk.

One sip, pour, "Too sweet."

A small huff in irritation, another trip, another mug.

One sip, pour. "Too strong."

A growl and a mug swiped away, hurried footsteps and the door opens and closes again.

One sip, pour, "Too weak."

An enraged grumble, stomps hear going away, another mug slammed on the desk.

Not even a sip, "You left the coffee grounds in!" pour.

Delightfully, this went on until he was red in the face from anger and panting softly in exertion. Deciding that I didn't want to reimburse him for having a heart attack on the job, I took a small sip. "Perfect."

He growled angrily, "IT'S WHAT I STARTED WITH!"

"Oh… in that case…"Pour.

"WHAT'S WRONG _NOW?!"_

"I've hit my limit of caffeine for the day."

"It was DECAF!"

"Oh… whoops!"

"_No_. I am _not_ going down another three flights of stairs just to get you a cup of coffee that you're going to _throw away_! It's not happening!"

"Wait… we have _stairs_?" teleportation mystery solved!

"That's not the point here! I came to work at a job, not be a slave to your every whim! And if you think that it's funny to mess with people's lives like this, then you've got another thing coming, mister! 'cause you are really just a big, fat-!"

"Perhaps you are forgetting who the boss is here." I said in a deadly calm voice. He instantly froze. Mentally noting the effects this tone had on him, I continued, "You came to me for a job, which I gave you. You do not decide what you get to do on this job, I do. And as my personal assistant, you will follow my every command. Is. That. Clear?"

Wide-eyed, he nodded, but even from where I was sitting, I could see him trembling. I wonder why? Is it in anger or fear?

"Good, now, get me another cup of coffee."

Like someone hit fast forward, he sprinted out of the room. It must have been the fear then. Before I could take any longer contemplating his actions, a new mug presented itself to me and the door latched with a click.

Huh, a new record.

Sipping the coffee, I had to say that it was definitely better than what the last secretary could make.

Now if only he'd keep his annoying voice quiet, then we'd be golden.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, so I've been sitting on this one for a while.

**Alice: no really? (sharpening a blade)**

Phantomworks: I know it's not as good as my other ones… and it's short.

**Alice: you don't say? (testing the blade's sharpness)**

Phantomworks: But I swear to do better if you review and keep Alice from killing me!

**Alice: honey, I'm not the only one mad with you.**

Phantomworks: eep! (cowers away)


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: yay! It's longer!

**Alice: slightly**.

Phantomworks: I'm working on it! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic

Chapter 6

After the coffee incident, the rest of my day went downhill. It seemed to be a test of some sort. He would come up with some random, inane task and I would have to complete it as fast as I could to the best of my abilities.

Multiple times.

Filing the folders had only taken two hours, but then I had been put in charge of answering phone calls, scheduling meetings with both clients and partners, and setting up lunch dates for my new 'boss'. So far, the number of girls to call for dates had sky-rocketed in the last hour. I lost count at twenty.

How did he have that much _time _for all of them?!

After lunch, Mr. Atem found some more files and sent me down to the basement to retrieve more that he would need for upcoming meetings. He also sent me out for doughnuts at one point, only to say that he had asked for cheesecake when I came back.

Cheesecake and doughnuts sound _nothing_ alike.

So today was, by far, the worst day I have ever had. Yet I felt it could only get worse. Because of his 'nine o'clock' rule, I would be unable to keep my café job as I had planned before. So instead of twice the income, I got only one.

And I had no clue what he was paying me…

So it was with a heavy heart and tired limbs that I was finally released from work and started my trudging walk to the café. There, I explained to my old boss what my new job was like and apologized for being unable to continue working for him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, smiling nicely. "I understand. Go with your new job. If it doesn't work out, you'll always have a place to work here. After all, you were one of my best employees."

Smiling at the praise, I said good-bye and started on my way home. As I passed through the streets, the houses got less and less neat looking, becoming more shady and run-down. These facts, however, didn't faze me. I had grown up surrounded by these dark streets. I knew how to survive in them.

My friend Joey knew how to thrive.

"Sup, Yug'?" Speak of the devil…

"Hey, Joey." I gave him a tired wave as he loped over to my side.

Joey and I weren't always friends. We were the stereotypical 'bully-and-bullied' pair until we ended up in the same community class. The class was a support group for abused teens and adults who were unable or unwilling to get out of their home situations.

After that class, both Joey and I saw each other much differently.

Even so, his taller figure still intimidated me at times. We had become friends, but it was hard to forget the times he would beat me up after school for my lunch money. Especially when I caught him doing the same thing to another poor kid at school.

Unfortunately, it was the only way the blonde could get enough money to eat for himself. Even with his job, he didn't have the easiest life, just like me.

Speaking of jobs…

"So, how'd yer first day go?"

"Horrible." I answered with a long, drawn-out sigh. "He had me running tasks all day, several times the same one. It seemed like I filed every folder in the building twice and set up a hundred lunch dates. Do you _know _how many girls call his office?!"

"No an' I have a feelin' y'lost count?" he gave me a snarky grin which I reflected poorly.

"I was gone after twenty. They all started to sound the same. I think I even scheduled one girl in twice!"

"So it's rough, but at least yer makin' more money, right?"

"I wish." I hung my head slightly. "I don't know how much he's going to pay me and the hours he has me working don't let me work at the café. For all I know, I could be losing a week's pay…"

"Don' t'ink 'bout it like that!" he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Y'got t'keep positive! Dis could be th' big break you've been lookin' fer!"

"Or it could come back to bite me in the butt." I said, lifting an eyebrow and daring him to contradict me.

"Fine, if y'want t'keep thinkin' like that, go ahead an' make yer life miserable." He said. "J'st know I tried t'help y'out!"

"I know, I know. Keep thinking positive and life will be positive." I parroted a saying from the support group. "You are what you believe."

"'Xactly!"

"Well, I believe that I am tired and practically dead on my feet." I sniffed, turning to go down the street to my house.

Unlike Joey, I lived in an actual house, even if it was in need of a severe make-over. I had a small front yard, wire fence with a huge hole in it, and a small, cracked walkway up to the front door. There was no car out front, but that didn't mean _he_ wasn't home.

He often took a taxi or simply walked home when he was too drunk to remember his keys were in his pocket.

So as I slid my key into the lock, I held my breath and peered in nervously. The front hall was clear, as was the kitchen at the end of the corridor. The TV was on in the living room, so I took a guess that that's where he was located. Examining the room, I found him passed out on the couch, face-down in the pillows. I could tell by the rise and fall of his chest that he was still breathing.

Quietly, I turned off the TV. I couldn't afford a higher electric bill and besides, the cable company shut us off a few weeks ago.

Just as quietly, I worked my way up the stairs, careful to dodge the creaky steps. Once at the top of the stairs, I turned to the right and entered my room. Closing the door behind me, I locked the three deadbolts before moving my trunk in front of it.

You may think I'm over reacting, but I'm not.

My dad has had severe alcoholism for the past couple years. Not only that, but he's an angry drunk. Any tiny problem can set him off in a rage. He wasn't always like this, but the only time I can remember him as the 'father figure' was before mom died.

And that was a long time ago.

My Grandpa has tried many times to take custody of me, but due to his aging health, the law prevents him from doing so. So I'm on my own until my eighteenth birthday when I can finally move-out on my own. In two short years, I'm home free.

Until then, I just need to survive.

Thinking of surviving, I pulled an apple from my backpack as well as the homework that was due the next Monday. It may have been past nine, but that didn't mean I could neglect my studies, especially if I wanted to graduate and get a better job. So, tired as I was, I bent my head over my text books and set myself in for a long haul.

Around midnight, I decided to call it quits and hit the sack.

O0O0o

I had expected the next day at school to be the same as all the others. Keep my head down, pay attention in class, and try not to get in anyone's way. That's a typical day for me.

Instead, my day started out…differently.

"Carry my books for me." Mr. Atem said, holding out his book bag to me. We were in front of the school doors on the steps where everyone could see us. All of the present student body had turned to look at us when he proclaimed his order.

I lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for?"

"Are you paying me to?" I asked.

"What? No, why would I-?!"

"Then no." I said, brushing past him and walking into school.

"_No_? What do you mean _no_?!" he growled, anger tinting his voice. His tone was lowering, not quite to the level that wreaked havoc on my learned instincts, but it was getting close. My mind was telling me to back off; I was nearing the danger zone.

"I said no. You should have learned what that means by now." Apparently my pride didn't care. As amusing as watching his reddening face was, I knew I had to get out of there _fast_. Without looking back, I slipped into the crowded hallways, leaving an enraged Yami Atem and baffled students behind.

I didn't doubt for a second that this wasn't over. I knew he would get back at me later, at work. I just had to be prepared for anything.

Even if it was running up and down the stairs again to get him his coffee.

Have I mentioned how much I hate coffee?

o0O0o

Phantomworks: next is more work!

**Alice: ugh. I hate work.**

Phantomworks: we all do, but if we don't do it, we don't get paid.

**Alice; then why do you write? You don't get paid.**

Phantomworks: reviews act as money. Plus it's fun.

**Alice: you make no sense.**

Phantomworks: I try not to. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks: okay, this one was a bit… tricky.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks; you'll see. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

The nerve of him! Asking if I would pay him to carry my stuff! He should be the one paying in order to carry my books! Anyone in school would jump at the chance!

Anyone, apparently, except him.

Would it be worth it to tell him that I _would_ pay him though? Just to make him follow me around and carry my books and possibly be late to class? How much does one pay for that anyway? Would it be a secretarial fee? Or servant fee? Do servants _get_ paid?

As I was thinking of such things, I made my way to my English class and took a seat in the back like usual. I happily noted that the teacher that had been here before had been replaced, as per my request. I also saw out of the corner of my eye, Seto's blonde mutt handing the runt something as the other laughed.

What were they doing? Was it some sort of bet or something?

Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone, content in the fact that the teacher wouldn't call me out on it if he wanted to keep his job. Ignoring the rest of the class, I proceeded to text many of the girls that had called me at work over the weekend.

Many were so happy to go out with me. A lot of them loved me and a few wanted to have my children. Yep, it's good to be king.

O0O0o

After school, I passed by my locker without a glance and headed towards my car. After climbing in and starting the engine, I noticed the runt walking my way. No doubt he was coming to ask for a ride since we were headed the same way. I could already see his face when I told him no!

Then he passed me by, not even a glance in my direction.

That… wasn't supposed to happen. But it was good that he didn't assume that I would give him a ride! I'm not that nice! But… then why did I feel so bad?

It was probably the cafeteria food. I swear that stuff moves!

Revving my engine, I pulled out of the parking lot and tore down the road, flashing past the runt on my way to work. Minutes later, I was pulling into my parking space and locking the car behind me. Mutou had to be fifteen minutes off, at least.

Curious, I looked at the clock. Huh, fifteen minutes…

If he was late, I'm docking his pay.

So thinking, I pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the car to come down. It took _forever _for the elevator to arrive, dinging when it did. Strutting past the doors, I pressed the button for my floor and waited once again for the elevator to start up.

Once it reached my office, the doors opened, a raspy voice saying, "Floor 20, it is."

Man, I loved voice shuffle on this thing!

Vacating the car, I unlocked my office doors and sat at my desk, getting started on the mountain of paperwork that needed to be looked over and signed for the day. That, coupled with a few financial reports and a few new product ideas would have my hands tied for the rest of the day.

But Mutou wouldn't get away scot free! Oh no, he would pay for making me look like an idiot this morning. He was going to get every task I could think of! By the end of the night, he'll be too tired to walk!

Just as I was making a list of items for him to accomplish, my phone rang. Not just any phone, either. It wasn't my office phone from any employees or my cell phone from one of my dates. It was my personal phone, reserved for only one person.

Picking up the plastic receiver, I calmly said, "Hello, Mother."

O0O0o

I knew Mr. Atem was going to be hard on me, but I didn't know it would be this much!

When I had arrived at my work five minutes before time-in, I had hesitantly knocked on Atem's door. When I didn't receive a 'go away', I took that as the go ahead to walk in. I really shouldn't have done that.

Atem had been on the phone. Sending me a nasty glare, he scribbled something done on a piece of paper, shoved it in my hands, and then slammed the door in my face.

My nose still hurts.

The piece of paper turned out to be a list of things for me to do. Many of them were menial things that someone of a lower status could accomplish, but I took it in stride. An hour or so went by and I had finished everything on the list, including answering phone calls and setting up dates.

When I had finished up, I thought that surely Atem would be done by then. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"This is _my_ company." He yelled as I entered the room. He had his back to me as he cursed into his phone. Wisely, I chose to stay quiet.

"I don't _care_ that you started it! You gave it to me when I reached my eighteenth birthday and I have been making it flourish! I will not allow you to call in favors for something like this!" he hissed into the phone.

Who could he be talking to that would make him so angry? He would have put a bounty on my head if I ever made him that mad!

"I am not going to play this game with you, Mother."

My eyes widened. _Mother_?!

"No means no." he said before slamming the phone down. Letting out a rough growl, he ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly before releasing it with a sigh. I really didn't want to incur his wrath after that, but I had no other choice.

I cleared my throat.

His reaction was instantaneous. Whirling around in his chair, he pinned me in place with a crimson glare. At once, I saw both anger and fear on his face.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"A while." I answered.

"How much did you hear?"

"… Enough." I crossed my hands behind my back, guessing, "Parent problems?"

He let out a half-growl, half-sigh, drawing his hand down his face. Suddenly, he looked much more tired than I had ever felt. "My Mother was the last CEO of the company. When I turned eighteen, she decided it was the right time for me to inherit it, even though I still had school. Now, a year or so later, she's trying to take it back, saying she 'misses the old days'."

He frowned harshly as his eyes burned holes into the top of his desk. "But I won't let her. When she had it, the company was but a fraction of what it is now. In less than a year, I have made it grow far more than she ever could! She sees my success and wants it for herself! But it's not going to happen! I am the CEO and she is retired and-!"

He looked up suddenly, eyes bright with angry confusion. "Why am I telling _you_ this?!"

"Pent up frustration?" I guessed dully, not letting any of my interest show. Apparently even the rich people have family problems. They're human just like us.

His eyes narrowed. "Why did you come in here?"

"I finished my chores." I said, handing him the list with a bunch of checkmarks. "Does the king wish for his servant to do anything _else_? Because every toilet on this floor is shiny enough to see your reflection in it, I guarantee."

"Cocky, little-!" he growled before pulling out another sheet of paper and shoving it into my hands. "Go do those! I don't want to see you again until the end of the day!"

"Sir, yes sir." I said mockingly as I turned to leave.

"And Mutou!" he called roughly, making me pause.

"Yes, Mr. Atem?" I glanced back over my shoulder to where he sat at his desk, staring at the silent phone.

Crimson eyes shot me a dangerous look. "Tell _no one_ of this. Do you understand?"

"Of course." I answered immediately, his tone sending shivers down my spine. Not the good kind of shivers either.

"Then leave."

At his permission, I bolted from the room, closing the door swiftly but quietly behind me. Once there was a solid object between me and him, I let out a sigh of relief before berating myself. I couldn't allow my instincts to get the better of me, especially when Atem was around. He might begin to notice some…quirks that I didn't need anyone knowing about.

Sighing once again, I turned to my new list to start on my chores once again. When I saw the first item on the list, I almost wanted to scream.

Why couldn't Yami Atem go get his _own_ coffee?!

o0O0o

**alice; you switched views.**

Phantomworks: yeah. If I didn't, the chapter wouldn't be very long. It isn't very long as it is. So I apologize for that. It seems like most of these chapters won't be very long.

**Alice; oh well.**

Phantomworks: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: I DID NOT ABANDON THIS! It just took time to get back to it.

**Alice; didn't you already say something like that for this fic?**

Phantomworks: probably, but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew.

**Alice; oh.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

After yesterday, I couldn't help but feel that the runt was looking down on me. He never said a word about my family conversation to anyone, at least, not that I knew of, but he still gave off that air. The air of pity and sympathy that made me want to gag.

Worse, I think he's starting to become friendly!

All of these things added up to concern on my part when we finally got to work. In an effort to keep him away from any of the other employees, I decided that he would organize the storage rooms. I've been meaning to get someone to clean them out for a while now. He seems like a prime victim –I mean, candidate.

After all, he got all of my filing done the first day he was here. I didn't see a reason to stop the trend.

What's more, I could keep an eye on him through the security cameras, which I did frequently. It was just to make sure he didn't walk off with any precious documents! It was not because I liked watching him work or anything! Definitely not!

Don't look at me like that!

o0O0o

Mr. Atem must really hate me.

That's all I could think about as I sorted box after box of outdated files and what not. At the moment, I was on room two of three storage rooms, all of which had to be organized by the end of the night.

The first one was relatively easy. Most of its files had been left in a somewhat organized fashion. All of the newer ones were at the front and older ones were at the back. It took, at most, 45 minutes to shift the boxes around and put them in their places. That had gotten my hopes up.

The second room was far worse. As soon as I opened the door, a cloud of dust exploded in my face, leaving me in a coughing fit. It took awhile for the air to clear, but once it did, all I could do was stare in stunned silence.

The room had been packed to the brim with boxes and filing cabinets. They were thrown in on each other haphazardly. Several piles looked like they would fall on some unsuspecting victim –namely me.

After a few moments of stunned silence, I rolled up my sleeves and dove into the fray. Several times, I had to sort out boxes in the hall, causing other employees to dart around my new piles. Soon enough, I was able to work my way into the room where I've been ever since.

I wondered, vaguely, how many hours had gone by so far. Surely my time was up by now. A quick glance at my watch said 'no, you still have two hours to go'. Sighing, I went back to work.

What would Atem do if I didn't get to the last storage room?

He couldn't fire me, that much was clear. Would he dock my pay? Shove more inane chores on me? Or would he just tell me to finish it up tomorrow?

As I was pondering these questions, I came across a file unlike the others I had seen so far. Most of the files had the company's profits and expenses and other things that I didn't care about. This one was similar, but it had far different numbers. Pulling out a newer file, I checked the data carefully.

My eyes had not mistaken me. The numbers were significantly off. Taking out the one behind it, I double checked the numbers. This time, they matched up a lot better. Setting the newer and older folders aside, I examined the middle one surreptitiously. After a while, I figured that I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Maybe Mr. Atem could.

Setting it, along with the other two files, aside, I set about cleaning up the room as best as I could. Ten minutes to the end of my shift, I finally finished the room. Arms throbbing from lifting boxes and back aching from stooping over so much, I stepped into the elevator to return to my desk and check out for the night.

Knocking hesitantly, I listened for any sign that my boss was still in his office. A snappy 'come in' told me all I needed to know. Opening the door quietly, I noticed that he was on the phone again. However, this time was a far more friendly conversation than the last. Patiently, I waited until he was done.

"Okay, I'll see you at the conference. Ciao." He answered seriously in his business tone. The fact that he could be serious or friendly at all brought me up short. It was good to see that he did have some compassion under that thick skin of his, even if it wasn't directed at me.

Suddenly, ruby red eyes focused on me, narrowing slightly. "What is it, Mutou?"

"I finished two storage rooms sir, and my shift is over." I answered.

"Only two?" he sounded both angry and disappointed.

"I can work on the third tomorrow." I offered. It would be better than getting his coffee again. I'd rather lug boxes around than run up and down stairs all day.

"You will finish the third tomorrow." He corrected. "I want it done. No excuses."

"Yes sir." I said, but didn't back out yet. I still had to show him the files. When he noticed that I hadn't made an attempt to leave, he gave me a questioning look.

"Is there anything else?" he sounded like he wished there wouldn't be, but knew different. Approaching his desk, I laid the three files on top, pointing to them.

"I found these in the storage room at the very back." I looked down at the papers, unable to hold his gaze. "The numbers didn't look right to me, but I couldn't figure out why. I thought you might want to see this though."

Curiosity must have taken over his mind because he actually looked at the files rather than yell at me for getting into his business where I didn't belong. Calculative red eyes traced over the files going from one to the next and back to the first. Concentration took over his features and he murmured quietly to himself. It was as if he had forgotten I was there.

Turning to leave, I made it all the way to the door before I looked back over my shoulder. He was still pouring (poring) over the files and probably would be far into the night. I hoped it wouldn't affect his sleep. He was probably grouchy when he didn't get enough sleep.

"Good night." I called, trying in part to remind him the day was over.

"What?" he looked up, blinking in surprise. "Oh, right. Good night."

I wondered if he even recognized me. Opening the door to leave, I stopped when he called my name. Shifting slightly, I locked my amethyst gaze with his crimson one. Several moments passed by as he struggled for words.

Finally, he said, "Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

"Of course, sir." I answered amiably. "It's my job."

"Right…" with that, he turned back to the files, a silent dismissal for me. Escaping through the door before this could get any more embarrassing, I let out a small sigh of relief. At least I proved to him that I wasn't completely useless.

Maybe he'd start being nicer now.

o0O0o

I couldn't believe that the runt had been looking through all those files! Of course, he probably needed to check the dates to get them in the right order, but still! It was an invasion of privacy! I could fire any other employee for that!

And yet, if he hadn't have looked at the files, I never would have known of this little glitch.

Several millions of dollars disappeared over night. It had happened almost a year ago, so it wouldn't affect me now, but it might very well have shut the whole company down. And just a year ago, the company was still under Mother's control.

I let out a small growl at the thought of speaking with her, yet I knew I had to get to the bottom of this. I needed to find out exactly what she was doing with that much money. And where would she hide it all anyway?

I was starting to get a headache thinking about this. When I sat back to rest my eyes, I glanced at the clock, blanching. Was it really almost midnight? Mutou had given me these papers hours ago! I should be on my way home by now!

Gathering up the files, I decided to look at them more later and most likely call Mother tomorrow to make sense of it. There wasn't anything I could do to get the money back, but I could keep it from happening in the future.

Turns out Mutou was a very good investment.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, so all italics and bolds were off again (if you didn't hear my other rant, that's okay.) if you see any parenthesis in the chapter, please tell me so I can fix them.

**Alice; besides the ones above.**

Phantomworks: yes. Besides those. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: again, sorry about the delay. Blame college.

**Alice; I will.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

I stared at Atem, unable to understand what exactly he had just said. Honestly, it sounded like he was speaking gibberish. Frowning, I asked, "Can you repeat that?"

He wrinkled his nose, frowning harshly as he practically spit the words out. "I'm giving you a day off. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Okay, just…" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "_Why?_"

"Other than the fact you found crucial information that I need to take time to look over?" he sat back in his chair, resting his chin on his knuckles. "You work too fast."

"Excuse me?" that didn't make sense. I was working at a normal pace. What kind of work did his normal employees _do_?!

"You got two months' worth of filing done in a few hours and got a list of chores done in a day. You even got two storage rooms sorted out in the time that it would take to _find_ a group of hired staff capable and trustworthy enough to take on the job."

Okay, when he said it like that…

"Besides." He shrugged, "I ran out of things for you to do."

"How can you 'run-out'?" I parroted his quote. "Aren't I supposed to be your personal assistant or something? And isn't there another store room that needs to be cleaned out?"

"Seeing the date from these files, I figured it would be best to just pitch the whole room. I have a few guys coming in on Tuesday next week to remove all of the paperwork and properly shred it." Atem flipped open a small book. "And on the 'assistant' note, I have no meetings scheduled for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, however, is booked solid."

"So in other words, I'll come back and be worked to the bone?" I asked just to clarify.

"Not _just_ you." He made a face. "These are board meetings, meaning I'll have to attend. Unlike you, I'll also have to participate."

"What do I do then?" I asked, confused. What exactly did personal assistants _do_?

"You will take notes of what each person says, so that I can review them later." Sharp crimson eyes narrowed. "That means serious notes, not that someone has spinach in their teeth or that some other has a very unconvincing toupee, got it?"

Had others _really_ made notes like that? I just nodded in answer.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of, you may go." He said dismissively as he turned back to his paperwork.

Without another word, I left the room, now wondering what I was going to do with the rest of my day. I couldn't very well go home. At this hour, there was no doubt that Dad would be awake and at home. So I would have to kill some time.

Maybe I could go back to the café and catch a couple hours for a shift? That would be some more money in my pocket.

O0O0o

I don't know what possessed me to give him a day off during the one week he actually works, but I had to say that Mutou earned it. He had put the organization schedule months ahead of where it had been. His speed in matters was definitely something to admire. If nothing else, I am a fair man and give credit where credit is due.

If only the _rest_ of my employees worked like he did. I have a feeling that my company would be the top-rated in the industry if I could just get them to work harder… maybe if I gave them an incentive…?

Oh well, now is not the time to be thinking about this. Now, I had to finish my evaluation of those files. After that, I had to go home and get my school work done. What kind of teacher assigns a 5-page due in only two days?

Hm…

If I paid him, would Mutou write it for me? Not that I trusted him to get me a good grade as the same time, but just the possibility that I wouldn't have to write it myself sounded fantastic, but I digress.

Mutou was a very good employee. I was almost sad to see him leave at the end of the week.

O0O0o

My old boss gladly let me pick up a few hours after I explained how I came to be in the café. Joey was glad to see me again and some of the regulars greeted me like I had never left. Honestly, I loved the atmosphere here a lot more than Mr. Atem's office. It was…nicer and cozier.

When it came time to close up the shop, I hung up my apron, now several dozen dollars richer. While my boss couldn't pay me for working since I wasn't on his payroll anymore, I still got the tips from the tables that I worked and that would be enough for today.

The walk home was oddly cheerful since Joey and I walked together for the first time in what seemed like years, but was really only days. Despite the happy mood, I couldn't help a small sense of foreboding that filled my stomach. Suddenly, I didn't want to go home.

"Yug'?" Joey paused when I cast my eyes downwards, staring at the concrete beneath my feet. "You okay?"

"What?" I looked up, blinking before faking a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking that the end of the week is really close. I'm kind of hoping Atem will keep me as an employee, so I can get a better paycheck, but I don't know what his thoughts are. All he ever does is put me on menial tasks that never seem to end like filing folders or getting him coffee. I don't know if he sees me as an employee or simply someone to antagonize."

"Wish I could help y'bud, but I ain't got a clue." Joey sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

I waved him off. "It's fine. I'll just wait until the end of the week, and then I'll know." We had now made it to the street where we parted ways. "Anyway, this is my stop. See you tomorrow in school!"

"See ya!" he saluted before continuing on his way. As I watched him disappear, the foreboding feeling sank deeper, right down to my bones. With heavy feet, I trudged home, trying to tell myself that there was nothing to worry about. Dad was probably out by now, either at the bars or passed out on the couch. I wouldn't run into him, not tonight.

Just as I had convinced myself that this was true, I reached my street. Walking up to the door, I unlocked it and slid my shoes off. I was sliding my backpack off when something grabbed it and yanked it from my shoulders. Spinning around in surprise, I barely caught a glance of my attacker before a hand grabbed my collar and slammed me up against the wall, my head meeting it with a crack.

"Pay day, boy." The figure said, my eyes slowly clearing from the hazy blur of pain. Dark black hair came into view with dull, grey eyes that were usually glazed over with alcohol. A meaty hand tightened its hold on my collar as the male slowly dragged me up the wall, making me stand on my tiptoes.

This monster of a person was my father.

"Been a while since I've seen some cash." Dad said, his breath smelling like remnants of last night's alcohol. "Y'ain't been skimming on me, have ya?"

"N-no, I haven't!" I tried to defend myself, only to whimper when he slammed me into the wall again.

"Don't lie t'me!" he yelled, practically spitting in my face. "Y'come home late every night. Yer stayin' out somewhere, _spendin_' th'money y'should be givin' me!"

"No, I'm not!" I pleaded, hands coming up to try and pry his fingers away from me. They didn't even budge, but I couldn't help the instinctual fear.

"Liar!" he yelled again, reeling an arm back. I saw the punch before he even threw it, but I couldn't stop it. I could never stand up to him before, now wouldn't be any different. That didn't mean I didn't feel the pain as it blossomed along my cheek bone and jaw. That was definitely going to bruise in the morning –assuming I made it that far.

"I'm not lying!" my breath hitched, trying to hold back the scared sobs. He didn't like it when I cried. It made me even _less_ of the 'ideal' son I was supposed to be. What that image even was, I didn't know, nor did I try to fathom. In the mind of an alcoholic, 'ideal' had a very different meaning.

"Y'got three seconds to tell me where you've been every night." He growled, his voice dipping low. It was getting dangerously close to _that_ tone, the one that promised pain and torture –the one that never broke a promise.

I swallowed thickly.

"One…"

"A new job!" I blurted out, stomach trembling in fear. "I-I got a new job. It p-pays higher than the other, b-but I have to work later!"

His eyes narrowed disbelieving. "Where's th'proof? Where's yer paycheck?"

"I don't have it…" I squeaked when his grip tightened, "Saturday! I'll get it Saturday!"

"You better." He demanded, slamming me against the wall again for good measure before letting me slump to the ground. "Fer now, I'll jest take the money y'have on you."

I froze, going over my options. If I didn't give him any under the pretense I didn't have any, he would beat me, find out that I did, then beat me some more. If I gave him all, I'd have nothing left. But if I gave him _some_, he might be happy enough to leave me alone, at least for tonight.

The choice was obvious.

Digging into my pocket, I grabbed a fistful of cash and deposited it into his awaiting hand. Thumbing through, he counted the bills before glaring down at me.

"_All_ of it, boy." Seeing my wide-eyes, he sneered. "Y'really think after all this time, I wouldn't know how much cash y'make in tips a day? Hand it over."

His tone was nearing the danger level again, so I quickly obeyed, emptying my pockets completely in the hope that he would be satisfied. This time when he counted, he didn't even spare a glance in my direction.

"It'll have to do." He said before opening the door. Figuring that I was in the clear, I let out a nearly inaudible sigh. However, he wasn't done yet. Dark eyes glared back at me with a final warning. "This new job of yers better be good. If I don't see a pay raise in the next few weeks, there'll be consequences, hear me boy?"

Gulping, I nodded in affirmation. Then he turned back and left, slamming the door behind him and leaving me in the dark.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; aw, I feel sorry for Yugi.

**Alice; me too.**

Phantomworks: and it's just gonna get worse!

**Alice;… why are you smiling?**

Phantomworks: I may get a tiny bit of pleasure out of this. A little.

**Alice; you don't say?**

Phantomworks: yep! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks:…..

**Alice; (starts up a chain saw)**

Phantomworks: (screams bloody-murder)

_Kai: Phantomworks does not own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Chapter 10

With a little make up and some ice the night before, the swelling in my cheek was reduced and the rest covered up nicely. No one at school noticed except Joey who knew similar tricks. Besides him, no one else paid too much attention. With school ending for the day, I was half way done.

Now to just get through work and get home scot free.

As long as I didn't scratch off the make-up, I should be fine. Mr. Atem probably wouldn't notice anyway. After all, I was only his lackey for a few more days. I'm sure he won't notice a thing.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I was met with an irritated teen –my boss to be exact. His arms were crossed and he had a funny twitch in his left eye.

"You're late." He stated. Checking my watch, which was ten minutes fast, I gave him a confused look.

"I'm early by ten minutes."

"I needed you here five minutes ago." He muttered as he shoved a notebook and pen into my hand.

"Then you probably should have told me that at school before you raced off in your car." I snapped as I fumbled with the notebook. Looks like I wouldn't even be able to set my book bag down before getting to work.

"You little-!" He took a deep breath. "Never mind. I'll fill you in on the way. You know what you job is, right?"

"Take meaningful notes about the meeting and not speak a word?" I guessed as I flipped to a clean page in the note book. This must have been what the last assistant used. It was chock full of rude statements and vague notes. No wonder she was fired.

"Basically, yes." He nodded. "All notes you take must be in pen and legible. We have three meetings today and I will ask to see your notes in between meetings, or at least hear a recap. At the end of the day, you will return the notebook to me. Any questions?"

"What do you do?" I couldn't help myself. The question just popped out.

"Excuse me?" Narrowed crimson eyes pinned my in place. However, they didn't appear to be angry, so I forged on.

"Your company, what is your central focus?" I asked. Maybe I thought knowing would help me take better notes, or maybe I was preparing myself for a five-hour bore session, I don't know. But I was curious at the least. He stared at me for a few seconds before his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"My company deals with many things, the number one seller being children's games. And before you start, no, not those electronic ones that my cousin markets. While we have a few in that area, most of ours are board games or card games, things from the older generation that require families to sit down and play together instead of ignoring each other and living a fantasy life."

He fidgeted a bit, his shoulders growing tense. "It may seem naive and childish, but I won't give it up. People still need games like this even if the growing populace is turning more and more to electronics. And I don't care if you find them boring or-!"

"I don't." I interrupted without thinking. Guarded red eyes tacked themselves on me again, questioningly. Clutching the notebook closer to myself, I continued quietly, "I like the older games the best. My Grandpa owns an old game shop. I remember when I used to go there after school when I was little. He told me the greatest stories while we played and gave me any kind of snack I wanted. I cherish those memories above all else."

"That's the kind of thing I want our games to bring." Yami said, a small smile on his face. "I want to bring that kind of joy to children no matter where they may be."

I smiled. I didn't mention the fact that I hadn't seen my grandfather in five years and that I didn't own a single board game at home. No, that would ruin his perfect image. So instead, I smiled and let my silence agree with him.

"Along with taking –did something happen to your eye?" He questioned. Immediately, my fingers jumped to my bruised cheek, gently brushing against the hidden discoloration.

"No." I answered nervously, "Why?"

"It just looks a little... Never mind." He shook his head, turning his eyes front and forward again. I let out a relieved breath when he didn't push the subject. "As I was saying, along with taking notes, you may write some suggestions if you feel like it, but I am not promising to follow through. That is only if you are unable to fight the urge to comment. Just write it down instead of speaking up."

"Got it." I said, fidgeting and cursing myself for my miscalculation. I hadn't thought he would notice or at least he wouldn't care to comment. Guess I was wrong.

Right at that moment, his phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket, he answered calmly. Patiently, I waited silently as his voice went from cheerful and chatty to a tone barely concealing anger. Finally, he slammed his phone shut. "Blasted salesman!"

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"I need a new lawnmower and the guy tries to rip me off! I know I said used was okay, but really!"

"I'm... I don't follow."

He sighed. "My gardener told me the other day that my lawnmower wouldn't start. Now I'm trying to find a new one." He growled irritably. "Used ones are cheaper than new, but not when some guy is trying to sell you something that will break down in five minutes! I saw that thing in person and there is no way it will run as long as I need it to."

I frowned. "Why don't you just get the other fixed?"

"Because it's broken." He snapped. "I have no need for broken things!"

His harsh words made me flinch, freezing up on the inside. For some reason, those words just... Sent a spike of ice through my stomach. While he continued to rant, I tried to catch my breath.

When we reached our floor, he finally looked over. "Mutou. Are you coming or not?" He demanded.

"C-coming!" I managed to force out as I plastered a smile on my face. His words should not affect me like this. It shouldn't matter to me what he does with broken things.

After all, he never liked me in the first place, broken or not.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, yeah, took a long time.

**Alice: threats, more threats. Volunteers?**

Phantomworks: (head desk head desk)

_Kai: Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: okay, not too late, right?

**Alice: wrong.**

Phantomworks: (sighs) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

I sighed heavily as the newest group of people filed out of the room. Two meetings were over and the third would begin in a few minutes. Already, I wanted to call it a day.

"Here." A voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. A cup of coffee had appeared in front of me, making me blink in confusion.

"When did you...?"

"You called a five minute break, remember? I figured you would want some."

Grunting my thanks, I cupped my hands around the mug. The mug was still hot. I had called that break over half an hour ago. How did...?

Never mind, I was too happy with the coffee to question it. As long as he didn't leave in the middle of the meeting and kept up with his notes, I couldn't care less about his magical coffee abilities.

I had to say, Mutou was the perfect assistant, at least during meetings. He was quiet, not making a single peep or comment. Most of the men and women didn't even notice he was in the room. Even *I* forgot at some points.

I don't think I've seen him this quiet... Ever! Of course, I've only really known him for a week...

Glancing over at where he sat behind me, I watched as he scribbled away at the notebook. Given that we were in-between meetings, he must be making comments. With how much he was writing and he speed with which he wrote, I could only guess at what it was he was commenting on.

When his eyes narrowed at the page, I focused on his face. Back in the elevator, I could have sworn that something was off with his eye. Maybe swelling or something...?

But no discoloration had shown up, and it didn't seem to be affecting him. Guess my eyes were playing tricks on me. Besides, if he had gotten hurt here, he would have told me, if for nothing more than worker's compensation. Whatever it was, it didn't happen here.

Before I could think anymore on the subject, the last group of employees filed in, everyone taking a seat around the table. Shoot! I forgot to ask for a recap! Oh well, I would just have to see his notes later. For now, I had a meeting to host.

Sitting my coffee down, I addressed the group. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started."

o0O0o

Yami wasn't as bad as I had first thought. In the first meeting, he had vetoed the idea of firing several hundred employees in order to increase profits. Instead, he had fired the person who suggested it on the principle of greed. Apparently it wasn't the first time that person had tried something like this.

In the second meeting, the people were pitching different ideas like new games or a broader target audience. He listened more to board or card games than electronic ones, though he did listen to a few. After that meeting, I wrote a lot of comments, mainly pertaining to a few game ideas of my own.

I didn't expect him to give them any thought, just writing them down was enough for me. If he liked them, great. If not, oh well.

So far, he was a lot kinder to his employees than I had first thought. With the way he was treating me, I thought he was charged with taking advantage of his workers on a daily basis.

Guess I was special.

As he called the next meeting to order, I realized belatedly that I had forgotten to give him a recap. Oh well, after this, he can just look at my notes.

Meanwhile, I focused on writing and getting the general idea of the meeting. My notes weren't perfect, but they were much better than the last assistant. With practice, I would get better, but I didn't have any time left.

Tomorrow was my last day.

The realization of that fact struck a chord in me, making me freeze for a fraction of a second. Forcing myself to keep writing, I couldn't help but rewind that phrase again and again in my head.

Tomorrow was my last day.

Tomorrow was my last day.

Tomorrow was my _last_ day.

o0O0o

"Meeting dismissed." I said with a relieved sigh. I'm so glad I decided to have the executive meeting on another day. I don't think I could have waited through another boring lecture like this one.

As the men and women filed out of the room, I took a sip of my coffee, wrinkling my nose at finding it Luke-warm. Where was Yugi with his magical coffee skills when you needed him?

"Here." A voice to my right said as a new cup of steaming hot coffee appeared next to the cold one. Is he telepathic?!

"Thank you." I said, entirely grateful for the cup of pick-me-up.

"Don't mention it." He said, placing his notebook next to my new cup of Joe. "Is there anything else that you need? Any more work?"

"No, we should be done for the day." I let out another relieved sigh as I slouched in my seat. "You can go ahead and go home. I need to pick up some things from my office, but then I'm locking up for the night."

"Okay then." He turned away, picking up a bag by his chair. Huh... Wonder when that got there. It looked like his bag from school. Surely he hadn't brought it in with him, right?

Wait... I did accost him at the elevator... It's too late to think about this. I just want to go home and go to bed.

"Good night." He called as he left.

"Good night." I called back on instinct before I realized who it was that I had been speaking to. Mutou totally tricked me into answering!

Had it been a week earlier, I might have started revenge plans for his trickery. Now, I shrugged it off. He had worked hard today. He deserved a break.

Taking another few minutes, I sipped at my coffee as I tried to relax a bit. When I could take being in the conference room no more, I got to my feet and made it to the elevator. Pressing the button, I waited in the elevator car for it to arrive at my floor. Once there, I quickly gathered up my things including homework that needed to be done tonight and grabbed my car keys. Looking outside, I groaned at the rain that battered my windows. At least I had an umbrella, mainly because I forgot it here one day and haven't yet taken it home.

Grabbing that, I took the elevator down to the lobby and pushed the front doors out of my way, opening the umbrella with a snap. In the parking lot, my chauffeur waited with my limo, right on time to pick me up. Racing over, I paused only long enough to close the umbrella as my employee held the car door open for me.

Soon enough, we were going off down the street, a small overhead light in the back turned on so I could read. Flipping through the notebook, I started at the section that Yugi had clearly labeled Meeting #1 with the day's date. Already, the teen was leagues better than the last assistant.

I flipped through casually, knowing I'd have to take a closer look later. Pausing at a side script, I carefully read a comment the other had made. It was of a game design idea that had been pitched. The other had made a few tweaks to make it more family friendly as well as a bit more challenging for the advanced player. Right next to the comment was another describing a new game entirely.

Just as I was beginning to imagine the format of the new game, my chauffeur called back. "Master Atem, is that not one of your employees?"

Dazed, I looked up, crimson eyes peering out of the dark tinted windows. Up the street from us, I saw a small miserable figure in strikingly familiar clothes walking through the downpour. Eyes trained on the other, I ordered, "slow down."

"Yes sir." The driver said, slowing down and pulling up to the curb. The other figure didn't even turn in our direction until I lowered my window.

"Mutou." I called. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking home." The teen called back smartly.

"In the rain?" My brow knit together in confusion. I knew he didn't have a car, but didn't one of his friends have one? Or his parents? Even if they didn't, I would have given him a ride! One can get sick in this weather!

"It's raining?" He shot me a fake-shocked look, "I never noticed!"

Closing my eyes and counting to ten, I let out a long breath. "Mutou, get in the car."

"No thank you." He answered stiffly, inching away from my limo.

"It wasn't a request." I replied.

"Thank you for your offer." He said again, adding, "but my house is in the opposite direction of yours. I won't burden you with that."

Growling low in my throat, I thought about arguing more, but chose against it. Instead, I grabbed the umbrella at my feet. "At least take this then."

"No thank you."

"**Mutou**..." I growled, voice falling lower into that strange tone from before. I saw him tense, but ignored it. "Take it."

Wordlessly, he reached out, snatching the umbrella out of my hands before scurrying a few feet away. Hmm... interesting. That's the third time he's backed down and obeyed after I used that tone. I wonder...

"Good night." He said quietly as he turned a corner. Staring after him, I waited until he opened the umbrella to tell my driver to continue home.

This was an interesting development. It seemed that whenever I used that tone, Mutou would immediately obey. I wonder what else I could make him do. I may just keep him around if this proves entertaining.

After all, he isn't too bad to look at. I wonder what he looks like naked...

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, that's good for now.

**Alice; so what's the diagnosis?**

Phantomworks: college life. It's being a drag. Also, this story only has, at most, four chapters left. Maybe. If I stretch it.

**Alice; wow.**

Phantomworks: and it's taken me longer to do this story than making SOV from scratch.

**Alice; nice.**

Phantomworks: anyways, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: yay! Another chapter! Only two more to go!

**Alice: then on to Not Unwilling, right?**

Phantomworks: yup! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

After last night, I couldn't get images of Mutou out of my head. Most of them were of him naked and sprawled on my bed, but a few were of common actions, like writing at his desk or walking home from school. Now, I won't say he isn't handsome -we are practically the same looks-wise! If he were ugly, I would be too!

Suffice to say, I am gorgeous, so he was fairly close to being the same.

No, my problem is why I am thinking of him like this in the first place! We have been nothing but rude to each other unless it serves better interests. He is a runt with an attitude problem and more over a guy! I shouldn't be having thoughts like this about him! So why-?

Maybe...

Maybe because he's a challenge.

Everyone else I know is eager to agree with me, eager to please my whims. He on the other hand, is not. If not for his paycheck, I'm sure that he would back talk me every chance he got. That much is evident through our interactions at school.

So I am having these thoughts because he's a challenge. That sounds reasonable, more reasonable than having feelings for him anyway. Now that that's figured out, how do I stop?

The only way to stop playing a game is to win the challenge. How do I win this game?

Right as I stepped out of my limo in front of my company, it hit me.

The only way to win the game is to overcome the challenge. I needed to conquer Yugi Mutou.

o0O0o

This morning, I woke up with the feeling of trepidation. Something was making me anxious as I crawled out of bed and got ready for my last day of work. The feeling didn't go away as I paused at the top of the stairs.

Remembering what had happened the last time I had this feeling, I started down cautiously. Straining my senses outward, I tried to listen for the tell-tale sounds of footsteps or off-key singing that accompanied my father. Instead, I heard the low rumbling of snores that signaled his unconsciousness. Letting out a relieved sigh, I hurried down the rest of the steps and out the door.

However, the feeling didn't disappear. It followed me all the way to work and up the elevator, growing stronger as the floors flew by. Finally, I made it to the top floor, the air thick with tension. Swallowing harshly, I stepped out and walked around my desk to knock gently on Ya- Mr. Atem's door.

"Come in." His smooth voice bade, sending a slight shiver down my spine. As I opened the door, the sense of unease grew when crimson eyes looked up from a stack of paperwork.

"Ah, Yugi." He greeted easily. The informal greeting made me pause. Since when had he called me by my first name?

"I'm here for today's tasks." I replied quietly, trying to assess and adapt to this change in attitude. He was being almost... Nice? Or at the very least indifferent. Had he taken the pole out of his butt? Or was he just happy that this was my last day?

Knowing him, it was probably the latter, though the former would have been much nicer.

"Oh, yes." He leafed through several sheets before finding the one he was looking for. "Here is today's list. Be sure to finish them all before five. I want to be able to leave early today."

What my tasks had to do with him staying late, I'll never know and I wasn't about to question it. Silently, I took the list from his hands and slipped out the door again. As soon as there was a barrier between us, the uneasiness retreated, though not far. If my gut had anything to say, it would connect this dark premonition with Yami and like Joey, my gut was rarely wrong. I would have to keep an extra close eye on my boss today.

So thinking, I set about my tasks with anxiety. Each time Mr. Atem's door opened, I would flinch, berating myself afterwards as he went out for a coffee or to talk with another employee. This whole thing was driving me crazy! By the time five o'clock rolled around, my nerves were frayed and I was more than ready to head home. At least there I had a chance of predicting outcomes.

"Your next meeting is scheduled for Wednesday after school and you have a lunch date with Miss Megumi." I reported in at five o'clock. "Also, here are the files that you asked for and the diagrams of the newest RPG."

"Thank you, Yugi." He said politely as he took the paperwork and looked them over.

Struggling to keep myself in check, I asked, "Will that be all, sir?"

"Actually..." He set the papers down and leaned back in his chair, crimson eyes watching me with far too much interest. "I have a proposition for you."

I stiffened. _This was it_.

"You see, compared to the last secretary I had, you work far harder and at a much faster pace. Compared to my last assistant, you actually pay attention in meetings and work board meetings in around my schedule instead of the board's. As I see it, you are a far better employee than I've had for several months." He paused as he drew out a small white envelope.

Giving it a glance, he twirled it between his fingers as he continued. "Your imagination is also welcome. The game designs you drew up were quite interesting if a little underdeveloped. They have promise where most of my other specialists are grasping at straws."

I waited with bated breath; knowing there had to be a Punch line somewhere. There's no way he would praise me like this if there wasn't. No way was he that nice... Right?

"So I have decided that it is in my best interest to keep you on the payroll." He said almost flippantly. My world froze.

What?

"You are a hard worker, fast-paced, and creative as well. You would do well if you were to continue working here." He continued. "However, a deal is a deal. I let you work here for one week and now it's time for you to go."

That's the punch line. Right there. "I underst-!"

"So I'll give you two choices." He interrupted before I could answer. "This envelope contains choice number one. Inside is your pay check. Should you so choose, you may take this right now, pack up your things, and leave. Know that if you do, you will never see the inside of this building again."

Was...was that a threat? I swallowed thickly, nodding in understanding.

"Choice two, you continue working here as you have been. You receive the same pay as what is in here. In fact..." He gave the envelope a long look before flicking it over to me. Confused, I caught it clumsily, looking back up at his smirk. "I'll _let_ you see how much you earned this week alone."

Cautious of his out-of-character actions, I opened the unsealed envelope and dared a quick peek at the numbers. My eyes shot wide. This-! This-!

This was the same amount I earned after working _three weeks_ at the cafe! And that's _including_ tips! If I got this every pay day, I could get Father off my back and hide some away for when I turned eighteen!

Jerking my gaze up, I opened my mouth to agree when I caught the way he looked at me. It was almost... predator-like. Instantly, my mouth snapped shut, regarding him now with slight fear. The uneasy feeling that had followed me all day was rising with a vengeance.

"A good deal, yes?" His smirk made my stomach do flips. "However, it does come with a price. A small one that you only pay once, mind you, but with the reward being what it is, how could you say no?"

Hazarding a reply, I asked, "What is it?"

His eyes darkened as his smirk grew. Pointing one long finger at me, he ordered, "Strip."

o0O0o

"Strip." I ordered, delighting in the way his amethyst eyes widened in shock and his hands tightened around his body. He shot me a fearful, untrusting look as he took a step back, away from me.

"What?" He asked, though I knew he wasn't confused. His face showed nothing but fearful defiance, something that looked rather tasty at the moment.

"You heard me." I replied, resting my cheek on my knuckles. "And you know exactly what I'm implying. Do as I say and you get a nice cushy job with a huge paycheck. People have done this for far less, you know."

"But why-?" He took another step back. I frowned.

"Does it matter why?" I snapped, frustration itching under my skin. "You will do as I say or you will pack up your things and leave! And you can kiss this job and any others in this town good-bye!"

Shock played openly across his features. Amethyst eyes dropped to the floor as I watch defeat set in. Pale hands loosened their tight hold on his clothes, going down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"I understand." He said, making me lick my lips. I had finally won this game against him and now it was time for my prize-! "My things will be gone by Monday morning."

... What?

Before I could protest, he dashed to the door, throwing it out of his way as he retreated. Cursing under my breath, I jumped over my desk and caught the door as it was about to swing shut. The hallway was empty and as I hammered the elevator button, the doors opened to reveal an empty car.

Against all odds, Yugi Mutou was gone

o0O0o

**Alice:… he totally took the stairs.**

Phantomworks: sh! Yami doesn't know that!

Yami; I don't know what?

Phantomworks: nothing! Nothing! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: I think a lot of people are going to hate me for this one.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks: oh, no reason… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

"I just don't get it, Seto!" I growled as I sank into my seat. "I asked nicely, I gave him a huge paycheck, I even praised him for Pete's Sake! And he just up and leaves! What am I doing wrong?"

My cousin sipped at his smoothie thoughtfully, "Did you clarify what you wanted from him?"

"How much clearer can ordering him to strip be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." He swallowed. "Then I see nothing wrong. You did everything that my higher ups have been doing."

"And I have nothing to show for it!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. "I even used that tone! Instead of what I expected, he's practically vanished into thin air!"

"Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" Seto asked.

"Well, at first, it was. But after messing with him so much, the plan kind of... changed, for lack of a better word." I said, resting my chin on my knuckles. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Seto confided. I knew Mokuba was behind most of my cousin's social interactions, but wouldn't the brunette be at least _somewhat_ helpful? The CEO set his cup down, "Now about that tone you spoke of-?"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked us quietly, almost a whisper it was so quiet. Looking up, I recognized the pale features of the teen I had been chasing for the past week.

"Yugi?" I asked, tentatively. The teen looked completely different from when I saw him last weekend. His face was pale, almost to the point of being ghost white. His cheeks were sunken in and his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them, as if he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him. Could this really be the same person I spoke to a week ago?

"That's Mutou, sir." He answered listlessly, pen and paper pad in hand. "What can I get you?"

"Yugi! It's me!" I stood, reaching out to the teen. "It's Yami!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know anyone by that name. Can I take you order?" I could see his hands shaking from where I stood.

"Bacon cheeseburger." Seto answered. Yugi nodded, scribbling down his order. Flat amethyst eyes looked up at me questioningly.

"Yugi-?" I reached out to brush a lock of hair from his face, but he gave a quick step back, dodging.

"Please do not touch me, sir." He half-ordered, half-begged, amethyst eyes well hidden.

"But Yugi! I-!"

"He'll have the same." Seto said, breaking up the tension with a stern command. "Yami, sit down."

"You can't order me to-!" As I spoke, the shadow of a teen slipped past, walking back to the kitchen to place the order. "Yugi, stop!"

My hand flew out, grabbing his wrist and stopping him in his tracks.

"Please let go." He ordered.

"Yugi, just listen!"

"Mr. Atem." He started, the ice in his voice cutting me off cleanly. "I do not work for you anymore. I have no need to associate myself with you, nor do I need to heed your words. If you do not release me this instant, I will be forced to charge you with sexual harassment." Cold, dead amethyst eyes turned on me, "Am I clear?"

Swallowing thickly, I stared at him, unable to think of anything to say. My fingers loosened their grip and he quickly snatched his hand back.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." He said quietly as he snuck back behind the counter and out of sight. I was left standing in the aisle, the rest of the restaurant dead quiet from watching our little show.

Seconds passed and another man came out from the business section of the restaurant. Unlike other employees, he wore a fine button down shirt and a pair of ironed slacks. His face was the kind that could make friends with everyone. However, he was not smiling as he made his way over to me.

"Mr. Atem." He greeted. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the restaurant."

"Excuse me?" First Yugi threatens me, now this?

"I apologize, but I do not like my employees being harassed by customers." He answered, a little red in the face. "Now I don't want to cause a scene, but I must ask that you leave now. Please do not try to come back to this establishment under any circumstances."

Two thicker men came up on either side of him, backing his words with force. Looking between the two, I settled my glare on the manager. "No need for force. I know where I am unwanted."

Turning, I called over to Seto. "I'm heading back to work. When you are finished, I will need some assistance in a few new companies that think they own the world."

"Ciao." The brunette answered as his food was delivered by a certain blonde mutt. Now that I had found Yugi again, I can't help thinking that I did something wrong. However, the way things were now, there was no way I could fix what was broken.

O0O0o

I coughed into my elbow, trying to steady my breathing. My heart beat quickly in my chest, fear and anger causing the tempo to quicken. Yami should not have been here. Not _here_ of all places! It was the only place that allowed me to work!

After *that* weekend, I had set out to find a new job. With a higher job in my résumé, I thought it would be easy to find another job like it at a different company. However, it seemed like every place I turned to had spoken to Yami first. His 'reference' had left me in the dust with flat out lies about my behavior and work ethic.

I knew the game he was playing. If no other place hired me, I would have to come crawling back, right? Wrong. My old boss from the cafe had been more than willing to hire me back on, actually raising my pay since I had more skills this time around. He knew how much trouble I had been in and I knew it was risky for him to hire me simply because of Yami. That's why I ended up pulling some unpaid overtime to make it up to him, or at least, I hoped.

Now, it seemed it was taking its toll.

"Yugi." Mr. Manager said as he came in. "You don't have to worry about Mr. Atem anymore. I sent him out. You won't see him here again."

"You-!" My eyes widened, "You can't do that! You can get in a lot of trouble! I can just avoid his table!"

"Every time he comes in?" Mr. Manager raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. I bit my lip. "Trust me, Yugi; it's harder than you think. It's not easy to avoid someone who's really trying to get your attention. If you ignore them too long, bad things can happen. It's best if you put a stop to it now before it becomes dangerous."

"Okay." I replied quietly, staring down at my hands. My vision blurred slightly as my eyes tried to close themselves. Mr. Manager sighed.

"That being said, I'm sending you home too."

"What-?!" My head shot up, staring at him with fear. Had Yami just ruined my last chance? Was I really being fired for something _he_ did?! "Y-you can't! It wasn't my fault! Please! I need this job! I-!"

"I know, Yugi." He said calmly, shushing me. "I'm not firing you. I'm just sending you home."

"But... Why?" I asked, confused.

"Yugi, have you looked at yourself?" His features grew concerned. "You look ready to fall over at any minute. I can't keep an employee like that here. Go home, get some rest, and when you feel better, come back in. Okay?"

Knowing I couldn't win, I nodded and took off my apron. Throwing it into one of the lockers, I grabbed my school bag and, under the watchful eye of Mr. Manager, left the cafe. Sighing to myself, I started the long trek home, wondering about all the things that still needed to be done at home.

The refrigerator needed to be cleaned out and the dishes washed. The laundry needed to be run and hung to dry. The sky didn't look too bad. Maybe I could do that today?

I don't know what Mr. Manager was talking about. I feel fine! Maybe a little tired, but I could sleep tonight!

"Achoo!" I sneezed, wiping my runny nose on my sleeve. Okay, so maybe I was a little under the weather, but nothing too bad! I could still work! After all, I still needed to get money to pay the bills and get some food and pay off Father.

I would run laundry first, then the dishes and hang it up to dry, I decided.

Arriving home, I crept in, not seeing my dad anywhere in sight. That meant he'd be back later so I should probably do the chores now before he gets home. Throwing the dirty clothes into the wash, I dug out most of the refrigerator into a trash bag and set it out in the dumpster. Washing the dishes by hand, I wavered in place as my vision blurred out of focus. My breath came out a bit heavier. Maybe I should lie down...

The washer yelled at me, demanding that I unload the clothes. Obeying, I tossed them into a basket to haul outside and grabbed the box of clothes pins. It would be so much easier if we could by a dryer...

Stumbling outside, I began the monotonous task of hanging up the pile of wet fabric. Normally, this would be a time for me to relax and think, but my mind was empty, concentrated only on the task at hand. After I had put up four shirts and three pair of pants, I collapsed onto my knees. Sitting back on my ankles, I stared at the clothesline, trying to find a reason to put the rest of the pile up. They would only get dirty again later. What's the point? I could get to them later. Right now, I just want to sleep...

"Where are you, boy?!" I heard my father yelling in the background. His voice was quiet, as if muffled by something else. He sounded so far away... He probably wouldn't think to look here.

Suddenly, my world shifted. My whole body was dragged up from the ground by a lethal grasp on my collar. My dad was yelling and spitting in my face, but the words were unintelligible. They ran together in a mockery of what speaking would be like and I couldn't help wondering if he had finally gone insane. It was either him or me. Come to think of it, I wasn't feeling too good...

Father reeled back his arm, getting ready to swing at my face, but I couldn't seem to care. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe something was wrong with me after all.

As I closed my eyes, I heard the sound of my name piercing the air, but I couldn't answer back before my mind slipped away.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: haha, chapter 13 is _so_ unlucky for Yugi.

**Alice: I HATE YOU!**

Phantomworks: (screams and runs away)

**Alice: (gives chase)**

_Kai: please review._


End file.
